1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light source apparatus and a projector.
2. Related Art
There is a known projector of related art that modulates light output ted from a light source apparatus in accordance with image information and projects the modulated light on a screen or any other projection surface. The light source apparatus uses a discharge-type light source, such as an ultrahigh-pressure mercury lamp. The light source generates heat when it emits light, and the upper side of the light source is heated to a higher temperature than the lower side thereof due, for example, to heat convection. It is therefore desired to deliver cooling air from the side above the light source so that no temperature difference between the upper side and the lower side is created.
Further, to broaden the range over which the projector is used, there is a proposed technology for delivering cooling air from the side above the light source even when the projector is installed in a variety of postures (see JP-A-213-246183, for example).
The light source apparatus described in JP-A-213-246183 includes a light source, a reflector, a light source enclosure, and a rotary member.
The light source enclosure accommodates the light source and the reflector and has a plurality of introduction ports through which cooling air delivered from a cooling fan can be introduced and a plurality of outflow ports that communicate with the respective introduction ports. The plurality of introduction ports are arranged around the center axis provided in a position outside the reflector, and plurality of outflow ports are formed along an opening of the reflector.
The rotary member is formed in a circular shape in a plan view and so supported as to foe rotatable around the center axis of the light source enclosure. The rotary member has an opening that allows part of the plurality of introduction ports to be open.
The rotary member rotates in accordance with the posture of the light source apparatus, whereby the light source is cooled with cooling air delivered from the side vertically above the light source.
The light source apparatus described in JP-A-213-246183, however, has a configuration in which part of the cooling air delivered from a cooling fan, that is, cooling air having passed through the opening of the rotary member is used and is therefore problematic in that the cooling air blocked by the rotary member is not used. That is, the light source apparatus is problematic in that the capability of the cooling fan cannot be fully used. The technology described in JP-A-213-246183 can undesirably not only force the projector to employ a large cooling fan to cause an increase in size of the projector but also cause an increase in noise produced by the large cooling fan operating at high rotation speed.